


Cheese Wiz

by omnisan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheese, Memes, Odd, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt from writing-prompt-s on Tumblr:It's 3am and you are heading to the kitchen to consume the shredded cheese as usual. Unusually, a wizard in full robes is there, already eating the cheese.





	Cheese Wiz

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I'm dedicating this to my friend, who on discord is known simply as "Wiz," although his current screen name is "The Elder Cheese." The prompt had ironic timing and I had to write something for it.

You yawned. The clock on your bedside table told you it was 3:17 in the morning, yet you couldn't go to sleep yet. As usual, you were craving a snack, and by snack you meant the shredded cheese in the fridge downstairs. It had become your snack of choice as of recent. Thankfully your roommates never picked up on your offer to help habit, because it was their cheese to begin with. They always just thought it went fast. 

Tiptoeing out of bed, you followed the all too familiar path down to the kitchen, your stomach growling in anticipation. Halfway down the stairs, you paused. You had learned the exact amount of steps to take so you needn't turn a light on and wake your roommates, but from where you stood, your eyes adjusted to a particular dim light. Someone was already at the fridge. 

You decided to act like you were getting some water and hope whichever roommate was at the fridge would leave soon so you could devour some cheese. Five steps down and you reached the ground floor, pausing again. You blinked a few times and rubbed your eyes to make sure you were seeing correctly. There, in front of the fridge stood a wizard in full robes, already eating the shredded cheese. 

“What the hell?” 

The wizard now paused and turned to look at you with an expression of surprise of his own. The two of you stared at each other like you were in a Western movie, unmoving and ready to shoot at the signal of the draw. But you had no gun, nor did the wizard. He was a wizard after all. 

You had so many questions. You wondered if you were dreaming. This surely couldn't be real. Wizards weren't real. Right? 

“It seems you've caught me.” The wizard finally said.

“Who are you? What are you doing in my dorm?” 

“I am the Elder Cheese.” That's all he said.

“What the hell does that mean?” You asked. “Why are you eating my cheese?” 

“It is not your cheese.” 

You were baffled. “It's not yours either!” 

From upstairs you heard a door open and slow feet making their way down the stairs. You briefly looked away from the wizard at the sound, then back to the fridge, but he was no longer there. You ran over to where he once stood, the bag of shredded cheese open and on the floor while the fridge lit the small space. 

“Are you…eating cheese?” Your roommate asked sleepily.

“No!” You denied their claims, although the evidence before you said otherwise. 

“Whatever. Can you just be quiet? Some of us have exams in the morning.” 

“Sorry.” 

Your roommate went back upstairs and back to bed, leaving you to stare at the shredded cheese mess you were left with. For some reason, you weren't hungry anymore and you had a new resentment for wizards.


End file.
